Wild Hearts Corazones Salvajes
by mrivera13
Summary: Will Sookie find true love in the eyes of the devil? All human and a little citrusy :
1. Chapter 1

A**/N: First off this is my favorite telenovela of all times. This version was aired back in 1993 and I was in high school. I remember running home; popping in the video tape and just waiting with bated breath the next meeting of Monica and Juan del Diablo. After becoming addicted to SVM I always pictured Sookie as the actress who played Monica in this novela and slowly the idea burrowed in my brain. A few nights ago I was listening to the theme song and it really seems to fit. So I decided to write it. I'm also starting almost half way through the novela. I will give bits of the back story as I go along, but there is a lot to cover and I don't want to bore you. Please be patient with me though. I'm not a professional writer and my time is super limited. As I write I'm actually in the bathroom hiding from my three year old and her dad ****.**

She walked into the dressing room exhausted. She was done arguing with everybody; the world seemed to be pushing her into a myriad of things she never thought she would do. When had her life reached this point of no return? Was it when her fiancée chose her sister Selah above her? Was it after her godmother Lorena agreed to break the contract of marriage she herself arranged with her grandmother when she was a child? Was it when she took the vows of a novice at the convent she spent most of her life at studying to be the perfect wife? Or the final blow when her grandmother lied to mother superior to get her out of the convent while her sister and Guillermo flittered happily about their engagement. Her humiliation burned inside of her and her mind reeled at her grandmother's words trying to guilt her away from her vows.

She reached her cabinet where her nightclothes where located, while unhooking the yoke of her habit as she felt the presence of someone in the room with her. A man walked from the shadows and grabbed for her hand. Her throat closed from fear and a useless squeak left her lips.

"Why are you so afraid? The devil is not in front of you." The tanned man wore an expression of curiosity as he walked towards her. His long blond hair tied back and his blue eyes staring at her with an intensity that did make her tremble.

"I am not afraid and it will be in your best interest to leave. What do you want?" Her voice trembled as she spoke the words. She tried her best to bring some conviction into her shaking body.

"With you, nothing. I am searching for Selah. Is she here?"

She moved away from him slowly, trying to reach the door. "You're looking for my sister, Selah? I have no reason to inform you of her whereabouts. I beg you to please leave."

"Did she leave with her mother? Will she be back soon?"

"Those things are of no concern to you and none of your business"

A slight smirk came to his face and his eyes shined with mischief. "I never thought nuns were so grumpy."

"I will not tolerate your disrespect or your stupid jokes and if you don't leave…." Her skin almost bright with the rush of anger.

He walked closer to her almost stalking her, he smirked. "Besides I've never seen one so pretty." He went towards her with the intention of holding her arm.

She pulled roughly away from him, the fear back into her light blue eyes. "I will scream and all the servants will come running in"

He looked at her with annoyance. "I am well aware of the fact that you have only one maid in this home. Is that why you became a nun, because you cannot stand the touch of a man?"

"How dare you?! Leave immediately."

"Very well, I'll leave. Tell Selah I came. May God bless you…Saint Monica."

As he walked out the window, the tension left her body slowly. What in the world was a man doing searching for Selah in their dressing room?!

She ran down the stairs calling for the maid. The maid ran out of the kitchen because of her tone.

"I saw a man in the bed..garden. Do you know who he is?" She asked out of breath. The last thing she needed were rumors circulating among the servants of the village.

"No, lady. What did he look like?"

"umm..Tall, blond with a white shirt and the trappings of a sailor." The blush slightly rose on her cheeks as she remembered the handsome man.

As if by telepathy, the maid asked, "Handsome with an earring in his lobe?"

"Yes do you know who he is?"

"Well, if he was blond and handsome, I'd say Eric of the Devil"

"The smuggler, Eric of the Devil?!" Fear rose to her face. It couldn't be she wouldn't be standing here with her virtue intact if the devil himself had been in that room.

**A/N: Okay first one done, keep posted. Let's see how far I can take this. If you're interested, I'd be more than happy to provide links for you to view this novela on youtube and read the Novella itself. BTW, I own nothing, but the love of these characters and the novela and Guillermo is William in Spanish. A little morsel for future reference **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now for the devil's POV ;) Oh, and again I own nothing. Please don't sue me, unless you're interested in a lovely collection of LPS figurines owned by a 3 year old**.

He moved swiftly within the village he needed to see Don Noel immediately to let him know he had arrived. He knocked on his door and heard him yell from inside to be patient. He smiled; his friend was getting older so he retired very early to his bedchamber.

"What time is this to arrive at a gentlemen's home?" Don Noel asked with annoyance.

"It isn't late, Don Noel."

"It is for me, you know I retire early. How was your trip? Did everything go smoothly?"

Eric prepared himself for the fatherly speech that would begin at any moment. Don Noel was the only man he could come to call that. His stepfather was a cruel man who as punishment for his wife's infidelity with an aristocrat, tortured him with words and did not allow him to take his name. That was how Eric of the Devil was born; no one knew who his sire was. No one, but Don Noel.

"Everything went well the cargo is ready for sale." He braced himself.

"Contraband again, I assume." Don Noel looked at him with disapproval.

"What else is there for me to do? Become a servant? Is that what you wish for me? You gave me an education so that I can clean another man's shoes?" Eric was tired and his tongue lashed out.

"Eric, I could give you my name. You could become a gentleman, live decently and within God's rules." The years suddenly showed on Don Noel's face at this statement. Anyone could see he cared for Eric like a son.

Eric let out a sigh. "And again I tell you that I am grateful for all you've done, but I will not take a name until the one that belongs to me is given to me by right"

"You know that will never happen, Eric"

"The word never does not exist in my vocabulary." He spoke with the presence of his lineage.

Don Noel sighed with exasperation and a smile. "You are too prideful Eric."

"It is the pride of Appius de Alcazar. I must've inherited something from the dog who was my father." He knew his father's old friend would defend him as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

"Eric look…"

"Don't defend him, Don Noel. I hear Guillermo is back." He would rather change the subject to his half brother. He worried about him, even though nothing tied them but blood. He was worried of his time spent away from his country home. He expressed this to Don Noel.

Don Noel moved his weary body in the chair he sat in for so many years. He looked at Eric's expression so much like that of his old friend. The similarity was uncanny. How anyone could think this child was not Appius' was beyond him.

"Dona Lorena has been running the country home and has been a marvelous administrator. I am told Guillermo studied at the French Naval Academy and has traveled throughout Europe." Don Noel hoped keeping Eric appraised of his brother would cause a connection to exist, even if it was just one of respect.

"Dona Lorena is a slave owner even without blacks at her farm. It is common knowledge she fertilizes her fields with the blood of the peons." Eric had heard this from some of his pirate friends that had gotten caught and worked Campo Real's fields as punishment.

"Maybe Guillermo will change that. He has brought many modern ideas with him"

Eric laughed, "Guillermo? If he is still that cowardly little boy who hid at every sound; I doubt very seriously he'll have the balls to stand up to his holy mother." He remembered the time his real father found him and decided to bring him as a playmate to his "real" son. That week his father was riding a horse into town and fell. The bastard child was quickly expelled from the home as soon as his father's death was announced by the doctor. Dona Lorena made sure of that; she threw him out herself without so much as a coin.

He was tired and no longer wanted to reminisce on his past. "I came to ask a favor of you, Don Noel. I have an orphan girl who is working at the saloon. I want to make sure she's taken out and given a decent shop as a maid. Can you help me?

A/N – Guess who the orphan girl is and I'll give you a preview to the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

The heat was suffocating; she was in a light shift but the coast was always warm this time of year. Her sweat trickled all around her face curling the short blond hairs framing it. Her face flushed not just from the heat of the night, but also because of the current dream in her mind.

In her dream she stood next to a man, dressed in nothing but her night shift. She felt the warm kisses on her neck and the tingle that warmed her skin. She kissed his shoulder gently, letting him feel how much he loved him. She could not see his face since he was currently delivering delicious bites down her neck. She moved to his neck trying to bring his mouth to hers to see who this man was. As he raised his face, she recognized her love. The man she loved since the age of nine when she was told that she would be his wife. Guillermo kissed her in her dream and made her feel the passion she had denied herself for so long.

She moaned and with the sound awoke promptly. The blush of her dreams still fresh on her face. It was a mortal sin to covet another's husband and she would not do such a thing. She prayed silently, while doing so she heard the door to the dressing room open. She would clear the doubts in her mind once and for all. She stood from her bed and put her robe on. She walked down the hall to the dressing room with strength in her steps. She tapped on the door lightly and found her sister at the vanity table closing her jewelry box.

Selah looked up and said, "You didn't clean this room. Does your Christian charity not extend to your sister?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I was in the process of doing it when all of a sudden through that window came a man searching for you. I'd like to know what in the world you have to do with that delinquent they call Eric of the Devil!" Sookie was livid at the thought that this man could sully the reputation of her home.

Selah licked her lips nervously. "Eric was here?"

"Yes, he walked in like this was his house and called you by your given name!"

"He's just a man with a troubled mind, pay him no heed. A sailor who sometimes sells me fish." Selah was nervous, her voice trembled just slightly at these words.

"I have lived in this village for much longer that you have, Selah. Don't try to take me for a fool. I know he is not a sailor who sells fish precisely, but contraband. He is a murderer, a delinquent and man with no name to speak of." Sookie couldn't believe her sister's gall and disregard for her station in life.

Selah turned toward the mirror of the vanity; trying to hide her guilt. "Really?" she said.

"Are you and idiot or are you faking it? You can't truly believe me that stupid, Selah?!"

"Look, Sookie. I am in no mood to take your reprimands and insults. I came to know that man on the beach; I crossed maybe one or two words with him at most. What? Am I not allowed to speak to people now?!" She began removing the pins in her hair.

"You must think I'm dumb. There had to be more than a few words exchanged for that insolent man to come into your bedroom, speak your given name and have the gall to leave you a message!" Sookie was losing her patience quickly with her irresponsible sister. "Tell her I came searching for her"

Selah turned to face her sister. "I told you he's mad."

"Mad or not, Selah, let me warn you. If in the city you've become accustomed to flirt with even the stones on the ground. It will not be permitted here; you will not give my grandmother heartache nor will you sully the name of our family." Sookie turned to leave, but caught Selah's eye roll from the peripheral.

She walked down the hall to her room and hung her robe behind the door. She kneeled slowly in front of the Virgin's altar in her room.

"Lord, I know you are giving me these nightmares to test my faith in the same way you were tested in the desert. I accept it my lord, but do not hold a grudge towards me, I was weak, I am a woman. Please have pity. I am suffering; please help me I beg of you."

She signed the cross gently and stood up quietly. She hears murmuring at the window and wonders who in the household is still up this late. As she looked out the window she saw Selah in a passionate embrace with none other than the Devil himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Fair warning this chapy contains some lemons and I'm not real good on the details, but it'll be enough to be yummy. So it's more like a lemon bar than lemonade *wink,wink***

**EPOV**

He stood from his desk to stretch; he had sold most of the rum and all of the silk. He did well this time and was only gone for two weeks. Maybe a second trip will be more profitable and with that he might have enough to finally give Selah the home she deserves. He let his mind wander to the woman he loved. His whole body craved to see her and if it wasn't for Saint Sookie; he'd probably still be in the dressing room waiting for her.

He smirked as he remembered how Selah came to his life. She had been watching him bathe naked for almost a week. She loved to stare at him behind the shrubbery and he just pretended that he didn't see her. Finally on day he turned around and gave her the frontal view while looking straight into her eyes. She was beyond beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair, green eyes and the curvy body that most women coveted. He teased her and made her blush. All it took was a dare and he had her in his arms. She must've bewitched him because now his heart is tied to her. She is his, in every way possible. Her body, mind and heart belong only to him. This trip had been hard because the temptation to take another woman's body was everywhere in his life. Even the whores at his friend's Saloon would give themselves to him freely, but he only wanted Selah. All this work was for Selah. He would give her the life she deserved full of riches and convenience.

He heard a sound outside his beach home. He pulled his knife from the holster hanging by his rib. Selah came running into his arms dressed in the peasant clothes she wore to blend into the community.

"Eric! Eric! You're finally here." She says out of breath.

"Did you think I would not come back to you?" He reached out for her embracing her and smelling her unique fragrance.

"I mis.." He didn't let her complete the sentence his mouth came crashing on her and he wanted to taste her and breathe her until he filled the gaping hole in his heart that was created from any distance between them.

She opened her mouth greedily and took all he gave. He held her so tight he was afraid that they would meld together from the heat. He removed his jacket while kissing her and began pulling her peasant shirt from her soft shoulders. Kissing the bare flesh; he wanted to devour her and she was more that willing to accept that fate. His lips traveled down her neck.

"I'm so happy you've returned" She said in between the moans that his love bites were eliciting.

"Show me how much" He reached into her shirt, his thumb tracing rough circles on her hardened nipples over the cotton camisole she wore. She moaned and that caused his erection to pulse impatiently. He wanted her now.

He leaned to kiss the hollow of her neck, and she sucked in her breath as his lips tickled her throat. He led her toward the bed and laid her flat on it. Just to stare at her and worship her completely. He removed her skirt and bloomers slowly tracing the skin under the garments with his knuckles. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin. He stalked her body until he reached her arms and pulled them above her head; holding both just firmly enough so she couldn't move them.

Then he kissed her again, lower this time, as he unlaced the simple camisole she wore with his free hand. One after another, slowly, echoing the laces with kisses above, until the camisole fell open as he licked into the warm place between her breasts. He pulled the camisole open.

"No corset, I'm impressed." He said and looked at her with such satisfaction and possession that she went dizzy with anticipation. After what seemed an endless amount of time he bent to trace the swell of her breast with his tongue, and she began to shudder at the heat.

He pressed his free hand hot against her ribs as he moved his tongue across her skin.

"Let me go," she whispered. "Let me go so I can touch you."

This woman was going to be the death of him. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes and shook his head, smiling. His eyes twinkled with the gleam of anticipation of what was to come.

He kissed her mouth taking with it her breath as he licked into her, making her squirm against him, pressing her cool breasts on his warm chest. He bent to her kissing her neck and she shuddered at the damp heat of his mouth and shuddered harder when he began to suck and harder still when he didn't stop.

She rolled her hips against him searching for the friction of his hardness, but that caused him to tighten his hold, crushing her wrist together, stretching her arms higher. His lips moving against the swell of her breasts, teasing her.

His hands began to slide down her smooth skin and he could wait no longer. He smiled against her mouth and began to slide closer to her core. He coaxed the dark curls there feeling the wetness of her arousal. He slid his finger into her, the hot slick inside and she moaned softly.

"Louder" he said into her ear as he stroked her. "Scream" She shook her head, but sighed at the movement of his skilled fingers.

"It's been so long," He said, his voice low. "So long since I've been inside you, watched you come, made you come." He slid his finger higher, stroked her faster, and made her eyes close and breath go.

"I'm going to take you hard, so hard you're going to feel me with every move you make for a week. You're going to remember you're mine every time you breathe."

"Oh god, there right there" She moved towards his hands following his rhythm. He had to wait she was so close, he could feel the heat coming from her walls, pulsing around his fingers. He felt her break and squeeze his square tipped fingers within her.

He pulled his hand out and slid hard into her. Filling her completely and dying slowly from the heat coming from her. He moved into her, pinning her against the bed with each thrust of his hips. Smooth and thick sliding inside her, splitting her softness open, hard and thick sliding inside all the way inside.

He let go of her arms and cradled her face. "I love you, Selah." He pushed faster and harder and he could feel her walls tensing again. He didn't think he could make it any further; she writhed against him and cried out his name. He let go, he let the darkness take him at that sound and released what he had been holding back since the moment she entered his home. He collapsed on top of her and began laughing with her from the sheer pleasure of it all.

She stood up covered in nothing but the bed sheet. She looked glorious and utterly spent; her lips swollen from his attentions. He remembered the gems he saved for her, the ones that were the color of her eyes.

"I have a gift for you" He pulled the black velvet drawstring pouch from the bedside table.

"Oh, Eric. Are they real?" Her eyes glittered at the treasure.

"Of course" as if he would get her wax gems.

"Put them on me, please" He sat up, while she lifted her hair and clasped the green gem necklace around her neck.

She smiled at him, "thank you for thinking of me" His face softened at words and he smiled back.

She started putting her camisole back on. As she was tying the satin laces, she said, "Now I have to reprimand you"

"Why?"

"How could you come to my house? My sister was furious; I had to make up a story that you were a crazy sailor who sold me fish once in a while." She stood up and started to put her bloomers on.

He laughed at that, "Did Saint Sookie actually believe that?"

She became serious and looked up from searching for her shoes. "I don't know, but you shouldn't have done that. My sister can be a horrible person to have as an enemy"

"Oh, does she have connections in heaven or will she pray for the sea to swallow my boat? How is she doing with the knowledge of our relationship because I have to warn you, I think I'm falling in love?" He came closer to her and she sat on the bed next to him.

"I love you as well. I love you very much which is why this relationship hurts. You and and I are so different." Sadness tinged her words

He wanted to make her smile, to lighten the tension building. "Of course, you're a woman and I'm a man. Can you imagine how awkward the last few minutes would have been otherwise? He laughed tensely.

She stared at him with exasperation; somehow this angered him

"If you're referring to the fact that you are a countess and I am a pariah; need I remind you that YOU were the one who sought me out. You got what you wanted didn't you and like I've told you many times, you are MINE and I don't like when others try to take what is mine." He pulled her towards him and laid her on his chest. She curled up instinctively at his side.

She started to pull away and get dressed. "I have to go my nosy sister will probably be at my room any minute and I just locked the door."

"Will you let me walk you to your home?" he stood up from the bed and started finding his clothes as well.

"Only to the main door, Eric. I'm worried someone will see us. My sister's friend Amelia saw me last week while I went to pick up the herbs at Hallow's shed so that I won't get pregnant. She's such a brown noser and she told my sister who at any moment will tell grandmother. I would have to explain the peasant clothes and me being in the village unescorted. Let's not search for anymore trouble, okay?"

He hated her taking the witch's herbs. He would love to see her swell with their child, but he understood the reason behind it. The witch had warned her not take it often though or it could cause infertility. "To the main door only, I promise"

They walked down the beach, hand in hand, until they reached the main door. Selah said a quick good bye, but Eric followed her up the stairs to her bedroom landing.

"You have to go." She said with urgency in her voice.

"I will, but you must promise me that I will see you tomorrow"

"But tomorrow, I have a million errands to do and…"

"Errands? What errands?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Okay tomorrow I will search for you, but you must go."

"Send my regards, to Saint Sookie" He laughed at his own joke and she started to move away. He caught her arm and brought her to him. He crushed his mouth with his and she moaned at his touch.

"Go, Eric, hurry before I change my mind. GO"

"Fine until tomorrow." He jumped from the step and landed on the courtyard stones. Looked around him and ran towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let me say thank you to all the reviewers and the people who favorited/alerted my story; I'm touched. I'm glad many of you are aware of this soap and agree it one of the best. Oh, BTW, yes, the remake is a dud and no one compares to Palomo. May he rest in peace.**

**SPOV**

She walked the hall quickly and knocked hard on Selah's bedroom door.

"Selah Open, open this door immediately!" she heard her sister shuffle around and close some drawers. "Selah, if you don't open this door, I swear…" She heard Selah walk towards the door and unlatch the hook.

Selah looked odd almost tired. If she hadn't seen what happened with her own eyes she would have thought her asleep. "Have you lost your mind?! I saw you outside with that man!" Sookie hissed at her sister hoping to the lord that their grandmother had retired.

Selah looked up at her with a guilty expression and a wordlessly moved her mouth, closing and opening like a fish. That made Sookie even angrier. "Have you truly lost you sense of judgment and decency?"

"That's enough." Exclaimed Selah. "You are no saint. You're not fooling the world only, but aren't you fooling the holy church itself. Is your vocation truly real or is it the only thing you could come up with when Guillermo rejected you?"

"Who told you that?" this statement caused Sookie by surprise since she hadn't told anyone, but her grandmother what the real reason for taking her vows was. "Well, it isn't true. It's a lie."

"Sookie, Please. I know everything and I know it because Guillermo told me he has made our engagement official." Selah raised her head and stood in from of Sookie almost as if she was bracing herself for blow. "Listen Sookie, all this is very sad, but Guillermo forgot your engagement. I had no idea he was your boyfriend." Selah remembered when Guillermo introduced himself at friend's party and recognized him instantly from the photo in Sookie's room, but she didn't need to know that. "When he saw me in the city, he liked me and fell in love with me. I swear I didn't know anything; I didn't even suspect anything until he told me today.

Sookie thought she was going to pass out. The blood drained from her head and she felt as if she was at the edge of darkness.

"Look, here is the engagement ring. Maybe if he had seen you before me thing would have gone differently, understand me please. Guillermo is a good catch; he will give me a good life. We wouldn't need to worry about money anymore. He loves me, please don't ruin my life. I swear to you there is nothing between Eric and I."

Sookie could take no more, she needed to get out. To breathe cold, so react to something other than the pain and humiliation she was feeling. As she ran to the door, she could hear Selah yell out. "I swear I won't' see him again!" She heard no more of her pleas. She ran to her room and to her walk down balcony. She opened the double door and ran toward the beach, in nothing but her light robe and shift. She needed to drown out this pain, to kill it somehow. She stood at the shore, listening to waves match the tears streaming down her face. Yes, kill. Kill the pain and end it once and for all. She walked toward the water and stood at the edge. She dunked herself in the water; if she caught a cold then it wouldn't be suicide. It would just be a sad coincidence; God couldn't punish her for being sick. She immersed herself again and walked back home. She climbed the steps soaking wet, opened the windows, threw the covers from her bed and went into bed.

The morning came and she could hear her sister screaming for their grandmothers, but she just wanted to sleep. She felt so tired and everything hurt. Sleeping felt so good and she let herself fall into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I'm spoiling you guys, but don't get used to this. My hub is actually taking over the child care this weekend because I have a horrible back ache. So my laptop has followed me to my bed and I decided to post another chappy.**

**EPOV**

The morning came with a choppy ocean smacking against his boat, Satan. The accounts seemed to be in order almost all was sold and he could hear his first mate heading down to the cabin he used as an office.

Eric looked up from the books at Alcide. His first mate tried to shrink himself enough to fit on the seating of the small cabin.

"Have you sold everything yet?" Alcide asked while moving to a more comfortable position and finally slumping forward so as not to hit one of the beams.

"Almost everything, I have few pieces of fabric, but I think those will be sold quickly as well." Eric looked down at the books and balanced some numbers. Three reams of the turquoise blue fabric were left along with some purple red cotton. These colors were popular at the bordello and would probably be sold to the madam at a hefty price.

"Alcide, did you tell Pamela I would pick her up shortly?" He took a deep inhale from his cigar.

"Yes, and she was quite mad when I told her you would be escorting her to the lawyer's house. She says you just want to get rid of her because you have another girl." Alcide shifted again and said, "The emerald necklace you bought was for that girl?"

Eric looked up and stared at him. Alcide was never this forward; he must have something on his mind. "Yes."

"You've never given a gift so expensive. Is there a special reason something so precious was given to this girl in particular?"

Eric could feel Alcide was treading very lightly and almost asking around his true question. "She's not used to cheap gifts, Alcide. Besides it was worth it." He went back to the books to try to end this conversation without coming out right and being rude.

"Don't tell me you've finally fallen in love?"

Eric smiled behind his cigar. "Could be."

"Be careful old friend, even the Persian cats have claws." He stood up and left the cabin to get ready to do his choirs for the day.

Eric stood up and got ready to walk to Samuel's Saloon for Pamela. He slid his knife into his holster and got up on Satan's deck. It was a fine ship made of dark wood and its multicolored sails waved at the breeze. He walked toward the pier and jumped on to the wood. He took the road that lead to The Salt Dog. It was good to be home and even better to enjoy the perks of his friendship to Sam. He walked through the doors and saw Pamela speaking to a man who was obviously at the tavern for more than some ale. Pamela kept pulling away from the table but the drunk man kept talking dirty, making Pamela look at him with annoyance.

He walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Are you ready to go?" The man walked away scared not wanting to wrestle with the devil himself.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing?" She said as she walked toward the bar for the sack with her few possessions and looked up the stairs making sure Sam came down to tend the customers.

As Sam came down, he waved to him and said, "Pam, I'm just trying to give you a better life and more opportunities. Come on, we'll be late."

As they walked the few meters it took to Don Noel's house, Pamela dragged her feet across the cobblestones and just made a nuisance of herself to drive him crazy, but he just ignored her and continued on.

As they knocked on the door; she straightened and he could see the look of defiance starting on her face. "Don't even think about it Pamela." She lowered her head and hugged the sack she held.

Don Noel's maid opened the door and led them into his office.

Eric shook Don Noel's hand and let him sit behind his desk before he began speaking. "This is the orphan girl I spoke to you about. Her name is Pamela"

Don Noel looked at the lovely pale girl with pale hair. "Hello child." Silence. "She's not much for good manners I see."

"She is a bit of skittish, but she knows how to work hard." He bent down to her face and spoke pointedly "If she doesn't behave you just let me know" Pamela looked up at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Very well, girl. Go to the kitchen and make sure Panchita tells you what she needs help with" Don Noel said to the girl with a defiant gleam in her eye.

She looked up at Eric and said, "You'll come and visit me right?"

"Of course, now go." She walked away from him towards the kitchen.

Don Noel waiting until she was out of the room and said, "I will try to find her a position somewhere as soon as possible, but she is too pretty for the tastes of the ladies in the village"

"Yes, I suppose so." There were many rumors in the village as to the tastes of the gentlemen in the village and the ladies feared bastard children like himself. "I'm very grateful to you Don Noel for doing this for me." He started to leave when Don Noel stood up.

"Wait, Eric. I got a visitor this morning, Guillermo de Alcazar was here. He asked for you." He was curious to see how Eric would react.

"He remembers me?"

"Yes and with much affection" he looked at Eric and even cocked his head to see the full effect of the statement.

"Does he know?"

"What? That you are his half brother? No."

Anger took over his face and he could feel the heat rising to his face. "Then why would he ask for me?"

Don Noel sighed; this was not the reaction he wanted. "He says his father spoke to him on his deathbed and made him promise not abandon you."

Eric scoffs. "He decides NOW to fulfill our father's wish? A little late don't you think?"

Don Noel looks at him tenderly. "Eric, I want to ask you to please listen to what he has to say. Guillermo is a good man with good intentions. He just wants to help you."

Eric wrinkles his brow and this causes his eyes to squint in anger. "He should have done that fifteen years ago; at that time I would've have been grateful for any help from anyone. However, his mother threw me out like a dog with mange."

"Dona Lorena has her temper, but Guillermo is different and he is very interested in you, really."

Now Eric's mouth is pinched. He hates the anger and resentment welling up inside him, but can't help feel as if his brother is interest is only seeing how much better he is compared to Eric. "But I'm not interested in him. I don't need his friendship or his help and if you see him again, please make sure to tell him not to cross my path." He walks out the door towards the street.

He needs a drink badly. He walks towards the Salt Dog hoping to drown his anger in some of that firewater Sam keeps in the back. He goes down the tavern stairs since it's located in an old cellar. "Sam I need…" He doesn't finish the sentence because sitting at his table is Guillermo De Alcazar looking like a sore thumb at the humble surroundings. It's going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOV**

Her body ached and the cold reached her bones. She kept hearing murmurings in her room, but all she wanted was the darkness to swallow her. It felt so wonderful to feel so numb. She felt the doctor and her grandmother talking over her semi-conscious body.

"If it's not her lungs or her womb what could it be Doctor?"

"I don't know Dona Adela, but it could be an emotional shock to her system. Has she had any extreme emotions recently?"

"She's become a novice, but I believe I will speak to the priest and put an end to this silly idea that has taken root in her head."

She sunk deeper into the dark and slept. She kept having dreams of Guillermo pushing her away and Selah laughing at her pain. She suddenly became so very thirsty; she needed to drink water; she needed to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered slightly and saw there was someone in the room with her. The sun shining in her face kept her from distinguishing who it was. She put her hand up to her face to create some shade.

"Selah? Selah is that you?"

Her sister was at her side instantly, "You had us so worried, thank God. You gave us such a fright! You woke up with a high fever. We thought we'd lose you for sure" Selah fluffed her pillow and helped her sit up in bed. She handed Sookie a glass of cool water and Sookie almost drowned from drinking it so quickly.

Selah put the glass on the nightstand and hesitantly asked, "What happened Sookie? Don't tell it was because of what I told you last night?"

Sookie moved her face to hide her heartbreak and touched her now wet lips. Her head was killing her and she would not let her sister see her in a state of pain. She had been humiliated enough.

"You know, Sookie, I didn't mention any of it to grandmother; so you don't need to worry about it" Selah fidgeted nervously and lowered her head. "Sookie, really, I'm very sorry."

Sookie was watching her room spin and closed her eyes against the dizziness. "Selah, really, don't worry about it too much." She really didn't want to continue this conversation. She was tired, weak and the thirst was beginning again. "Just forget it."

Selah raised her head to look at Sookie. "I was thinking…Guillermo will come tomorrow to visit me and if you look happy for us and congratulate me, he will think your vocation is true and Grandmother will believe that it didn't effect you so much to break the engagement. Little sister, it's for the best, for you and for everyone."

Sookie opened her eyes as her sister finished her words. She seemed truly sorry, she really did love her sister and it wasn't her fault Guillermo had fallen in love with her. Sookie took a deep breath to try to hold the spinning room still.

Her Grandmother came in at that moment with what looked like a tray of food and some juice. The mere smell made her sick and she had to fight the urge to empty her stomach onto the bed. Her Grandmother set the tray down and Selah moved toward the vanity table. These days she lived by the mirrors at their home. Grandmother set on the edge of her bed and said "Let's see if we can keep any of this soup down. I made it myself with last night's roast chicken and it looks delicious." Her Grandmother raised a spoonful of the yellowish broth to her mouth and it was delicious. She took sip after sip and drank some of the juice down.

"Come Sookie, eat some of the chicken. Just a small bite" Her grandmother insisted.

"No, thank you. The broth was more than enough." It really was. She stole a glance at the whitish flesh on the spoon and just about became sick. If she took another bite, she didn't think she could hold back the urge to vomit. "Thank you, Grandmother, but maybe later. I promise.

"Just a bite honey, a little one really. You need all your strength. Doctor Ludwig says you are much too weak for his liking" Her grandmother held her hand. Sookie felt bad, she was really worried. She almost broke down when Selah interrupted her thought.

"Grandmother let her be, stop insisting. She will eat a little more later, you'll see." Selah was still primping at the mirror trying in vain to pin her thick hair up.

"Well, maybe you're right Selah. Anyway, I will prepare you some nice fresh juice. Would you like that? Some nice fresh orange juice, does that sound good, Sookie?"

"Yes, Grandmother, Thank you." It really didn't but her Grandmother was trying and it was the least she could do. She'd choke down more juice just to see her smile. She watched her Grandmother leave through the door and thought of sleeping. As she closed her eyes, she noticed Selah was finally away from the mirror and coming towards her.

"I don't know how you can take her, Sookie. She so insistent."

Sookie looked down and concentrated on the embroidery on her sheets. She had embroidered these when she thought she would be married soon. The neat stitches were many hours of work, but they seemed to pass quickly just thinking of Guillermo. She plucked on them and broke the thread.

"It's so hot in here, Sookie, don't you agree?" Pluck. Pull. Break.

Selah came and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Sookie do you agree with what I told you before?" Pluck. Pull. Break. "It's for the best, really." Pluck. Pull. Break. "That way Guillermo will not PITY you"

Sookie looked up at her sister with anger. She didn't miss the fact that Selah had emphasized that particular word. "Very well, Selah. I accept. I will do what is necessary so as not to make Guillermo uncomfortable, but I want something to be made very clear. My vocation is not a farce; I have always felt the desire to be a nun. If my Grandmother or my Godmother had never spoken to me of this engagement; I would have gone into the convent long ago."

Selah bit her lip. "I believe you. The problem is too make sure that others believe it as well"

"I have given no one a reason to doubt me" Sookie spoke her words with pride.

"Of course not, but it won't hurt a word here or there in order to make your decision known"

Sookie looked up at her sister to scrutinize her response to the question she was about to make. "Do you love Guillermo?"

Selah looked at her sister with the look that always made her look like an innocent doe. Her green eyes wide and her long dark lashes creating little shadows on her silky complexion; she knew how to flutter them perfectly. "Like I told you it came to me as a complete surprise. I barely know him, but he seems to have fallen head over heels for me. So, I think it's only a matter of time until I felt something for him in return."

Sookie had seen that look too many times to become enthralled by it. "I don't care if you fall in love with him or not." Selah stood defensively. "But if you have accepted him as your fiancée, you have to carry yourself as a lady should. This is the end of your tantrums and childish behavior like that of giving your friendship to vagabonds and you know perfectly well of whom I speak of."

"Yes, of course, but I told you my friendship with Eric…." Selah was flustered and didn't know what to say.

"Selah, a man with a look like Eric's is not interested in only friendship from a woman" She still felt the heat of Eric's eyes on her form, almost staring her clothes off. She blushed at the thought.

At the sight of the color on her cheeks, Selah spoke with surprise. "Don't tell me he dared disrespect you!"

"No man dares anything like that with me because I don't give them the opportunity to." She spoke with menace in her words trying to teach her sister how a lady should act.

"Of course, but don't worry. I promise, I swear that I won't see him again." Selah went for her sister's hand trying to convince her of this, but even Sookie knew she was lying. Her sister was a famous manipulator and she often was the target of her schemes. "I think your juice should be ready by now. I'll bring it to you."

Sookie looked down at the embroidery. She had pulled out almost the entire monogram of both her and Guillermo's initials. It spoke volumes that now there was a gap in the pink heart neatly stitched and filled with color.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the "Novela". Thank you again for taking the time and reading my humble little scribbles. I'll try my best to update soon, but I have out of town guest coming soon and I'll have a packed house!! So I'll try to keep up the one chappy a day until then. Oh and like on of my favorite writers says Green = Love **


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

Eric stared at the man he had been comparing himself to for so long. He was well dressed in a suit with a jaunty panama hat; a complete gentleman through and through. He took a drag from his cigar and took the final steps down to the bar. He looked at Sam cleaning one of the tables and patted his shoulder. "Is my food ready, Sam?"

Sam stopped what he was doing and pointed to Guillermo at the table. "That man has been waiting for you all morning".

Eric walked up to Guillermo and took another drag and exhaled slowly while looking at his half brother. "What can I do for you?" he enunciated each word. The last thing he wanted was for Guillermo to think he was uneducated.

"Is it really you, Eric? I'm Guillermo de Alcazar. Don't tell me you can't even remember my name?" Guillermo spoke trying to make Eric remember the short time they spent as children playing in the dirt.

Guillermo spoke kindly, but only anger welled in Eric. "The Alcazar name is very well known in these parts."

"We were friends. Don Noel brought you to our country home; we even planned to run away together. Do you remember how much we loved to talk of the ocean? How we hid from my mother and tutor so that I could actually go outside and play in the dirt? Do you remember we planned to buy a boat?" Guillermo spoke wistfully.

Now everything made sense to Eric. He just wanted the money he stole from Guillermo when they were children. The money he showed Eric to buy the boat and the money that saved Eric from starving when he was thrown out in the street. "Oh, I see. You came for your money?"

Guillermo smiled at him and Eric took his leather pouch from his belt. He threw the pouch on the table. "There, paid in full with interest and since in this hole in the wall it's so difficult to get fed, I'll leave" He turned around to leave, but Guillermo stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"No, Eric, wait"

Eric pulled his arm from Guillermo roughly giving him a hateful glare. "I don't like to be touched." He stomped up the steps toward the street. He was fuming he needed to do something to burn off this anger or he could hurt someone. He ran to the beach and jumped in the water. He swam against the strong waves so hard, he lost his breath constantly.

Guillermo. Guillermo had come searching for him. He remembered when his stepfather finally died. He had no one; his mother had died many years before because of the constant humiliation and beating his stepfather gave her. His stepfather had broken many bones in his body as well. Beating him for the simple sin of being born; never letting him call him father; never letting him have a last name; letting him live his young life in shame. His stepfather never showed him any kindness so when he died he should have felt some relief, but all he felt was alone.

He swam harder and harder hoping the waves would wash away all the bad memories. But were they all bad? He remembered that after his stepfather died, his real father asked Don Noel to bring him to Campo Real. His father seemed to look at him with a scrutinizing eye. He asked him if he could ride horses and shoot. He seemed proud of Eric's answers since he had prowess in all things having to do with nature, especially sailing. He brought Guillermo and introduced them. Guillermo was a kind boy, a little weak, but that was his mother's fault not his. Dona Lorena raised him to be a weak child. He wasn't allowed outdoors or to play.

Dona Lorena hated Eric the moment he saw him and didn't want Guillermo to associate with someone like him. He remembered hearing the argument his father and Dona Lorena had behind doors. She knew. She knew he was his bastard son. Don Appius told her that he would give Eric his name, but never got the chance to since he died that afternoon in a riding accident. That's when he stole Guillermo's piggy bank. It wasn't much, but enough to buy Satan.

Satan was a wreck when he bought it. He had to work his fingers to the bone to get a little money together to fix it. Don Noel took him under his wing and fought for him, but he had to go hungry many a day.

That brought the anger back. Guillermo. NOW Guillermo wants to help him! The gall of the aristocrats always surprises him. He's probably asking to help to brag to his rich friends that he helped a poor little sailor.

He looked up at the sun and realized he had been swimming through lunchtime and he had promised Selah he would meet her right after noon. He got out of the water, took his wet clothes off and only left his britches on. He walked toward his house by the coast and saw Clancy dusting off the banisters.

"The little Countess has been waiting for you and she's in a mood like you wouldn't believe" he smirked at Eric and continued his job at hand.

Eric walked up to his room and found Selah sitting on his bed, dressed in her peasant clothes. "Where are you coming from dressed like that or should I say undressed?"

Eric headed towards his dresser and hamper. He threw the wet clothes on top of the hamper and started searching for some clean ones. "I was swimming." He took his knife holster and hung it on the post of his wrought iron bed.

"From SWIMMING?! Knowing that I was here waiting for you. Do you know how difficult it is for me to get away and you were swimming?! Were you with one of your whores?!" Selah was screeching at this point.

Clancy was right, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. He still had bits of anger floating in his chest. "I was alone!" he bellowed at her. He turned back toward his dresser and found a towel. "I wanted to burn of some anger"

"Who were you angry with?"

"With some guy." He smelled a shirt, it was clean.

"So because you had a spat with one of your men, you keep me here waiting like a fool?"

He started removing his britches. They were wet and clung to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ERIC?!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Getting changed."

"How dare you do that in front of me? Have you no respect for me?"

"Selah, I didn't ask for you to be in my room!" He really didn't want to deal with her screeches, but he was sorry he said that.

She started to walk away and he followed her. "Hold on, wait. I'm sorry. I'm a brute."

Selah looked up at him and smiled softly. "Of course, you're a brute". They both laughed and she took her arm to pull him down for a kiss.

When it ended, he steered to the chaise and they sat to talk. "So tell me Selah, what have you been up to?"

Selah curled up to him and began chatting about fashion, hair and gossip. He zoned out momentarily until he heard that Sookie had been sick. "What did St. Sookie catch?"

Selah laughed and said "Hysteria" He scoffed. Selah looked up at him. "By the way she said some odd things about you."

"Oh really did I make an impression?" He started to get up and go behind the dressing screen.

"She says you were fresh, indecent" Selah spoke over the screen.

"Uy, yu, yuy." He took his wet underwear off and started to dry off.

"What did you do? What did you say to her?"

He put on clean britches. He forgot his underwear so he'll have go without. "Nothing" Where in the world did he put his boot ties?

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean nothing. I didn't do anything?" He put on his white shirt and started to loop the laces through the small grommets at his neck. He'll leave them untied today.

"Oh please, I know that little tone you have and the way you behave with women" Selah sounded a bit…jealous? He better do some damage control.

"Selah, she's your sister! She's pretty of course, but as cold as ice. I like women with some blood in their veins." He left the screen and went to the bed to start tying his boots.

Selah was primping at his vanity and she turned to face him "Women!"

Oops. He smirked at her and raised his hand showing only his pointer finger. "One woman"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"You don't believe me?" He began tying his second boot.

Selah turned towards the mirror again, but spoke to him. "I warn you Eric, I'm not going to be your little toy or another notch on your bedpost."

He stood up and went toward her; he looked at her through the mirror. "What am I to you, Selah? An adventure? A pastime while your family finds you a fiancée?"

She looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that way. "I don't think that will happen any time soon since I have no dowry to speak of"

"Can't you use Sookie's since she is no longer marrying Guillermo?"

Selah went back to the mirror and started to push little strands of her hair back. "My grandmother has no money for Dowries. Guillermo was to marry her without one."

He started tying his knife holster around his belt. "He must've really loved her then."

"Probably" She untied her hair and began trying to pin it.

"You aristocrats have some odd customs. A woman has to pay to get a husband." He went toward her and held her. She smiled at him. Eric looked into her eyes through the mirror and said, "I would pay a fortune to be able to have you by my side forever"

Selah rolled her eyes at him. "But you don't have it"

"If I had a fortune and an honorable last name, would you marry me?" He lifted her loose hair and kissed her neck. She was silent. "Well, answer me." He turned her towards him.

Selah raised her eyes towards him and smiled, "If that were to happen, Why not?"

Eric had gotten what he wanted. Her promise to be with him and he would make it a reality, no matter the cost. "That's it you've said it and now it will come true" They kissed and she ran off toward the beach. He would plan a trip to Asia as soon as possible. It was dangerous, but well worth the reward. She would wait for him. He was sure of it.

A/N: There was supposed to be a lemony scene, but after the first one I just couldn't stomach it. Blech. I promise lots of E/S lemony goodness in the future, but Selah and Eric just left a bad taste in my mouth. Hope you like it guy. Sookie sees Guillermo face to face…can you stand the excitement? LOL

.


End file.
